


Stitch Me Back

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Bleeding, Crying, Cuts, Found Family, Hospital Scenes, I would think skates are sharp, Injured children, M/M, Podium Family, Stitches, Yuri is injured, Yuuri is calming, finding a place in a found family, taking care of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Yuri is injured in an accident at the skating rink. Victor takes him to get treated, when he admits something surprising.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 18
Kudos: 280





	Stitch Me Back

They sat side by side, Yuri leaning into Victor's side. Victor's hands were pressing over the tender, delicate flesh of his arm, three finger widths below his wrist. The hum of the hospital buzzed around them, though they remained silent. The gauze was turning red much faster than Victor would have liked, and he grimaced as he dropped it in the plastic basin in his lap, pressing some fresh down. To his credit, Yuri barely grimaced.

It had been an accident. Someone was skating too close to him, and when he slipped and fell, and they crashed into him, they hadn't been hurt too bad. But their legs were twisted, and the other skater, a junior Yuri didn't know, scrambled up, he had slipped. His legs failed, and his skate caught Yuri's arm.

It was so sharp, it almost didn't hurt at first. He sat up, glancing at his arm. When he saw the blood trickling down, he'd frozen. Yuri was good at a lot of things, and he could tolerate a lot of pain. Ballet and skating had made him nearly stoic to aches and pains.

But blood was another story.

Immediately, Yuri felt woozy. Before he could stop himself, he whimpered. He looked up, eyes big and round. He didn't even have a chance to open his mouth before Victor was kneeling down next to him, holding his elbow and examining the cut. Tissues were pressed to him, and he was being coaxed up.

“It's all right, come on. You're okay.” he was shuffling them both off the ice, seating him on a bench and bending to undo his skates. Yuri kept his hand clamped down onto the tissues, feeling how hot and sticky they became. Yakov was there, scolding the other skater, glancing at the blond fearfully.

Yuri was so dizzy, he didn't respond. His eyes kept combing through the people swarming around him. There was someone he wanted, he knew that. There was someone he needed, even. He couldn't quite squeak out a name, though.

The world was spinning again, and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see or think too hard anymore. He was aware of his jacket draped around his shoulders, firm hands helping him up. Someone gently peeling his fingers back and a towel being pressed to him.

“I'm taking him right now.” Victor's voice. “Don't worry about it, Yakov. I signed the papers, yes? Quit screaming, it was an accident.”

And they were in the car before he could ask any questions. Victor leaning over him to buckle him in, a hand brushing his hair back. They were driving and Yuri willed himself to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. He didn't dare glance down at his arm.

“Where's Yuuri?”

“At the shops. He ducked out of practice to get things for supper.” Victor didn't take his eyes off the road.

“C-can we call him? M-maybe?” Yuri stammered. That got him a glance. But Victor hit a few buttons on his phone, cradled it between his shoulder and ear. His voice was a murmur, and Yuri was too upset to focus on it too much.

“He said he'll meet us there.”

“Where? Home?”

“The hospital,” Victor sighed, knowing how much that was going to upset the kid. “That needs looked at.”

“No!”

“Yes! Don't argue with me.” Victor turned them towards the hospital. Yuri wanted to scream and kick. Instead he just sagged against the seat with another whimper. He preferred the way Katsudon took him to the doctor, he thought. The way he coaxed and spoke softly about it.

Victor hustled him inside and registered him. He was roomed almost immediately, probably because he was bleeding. He let his head hang back, staring at the ceiling. He squirmed when he felt Victor applying pressure to him again.

“I want Katsudon.” he mumbled.

“Do you?” Victor raised an eyebrow. “I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that you wanted him.”

The kid only shrugged. Tears sparkled in his eyes, and Victor wondered if it was for the pain, or the fear, or a combination. He texted with one hand, letting Yuuri know what exam room they were in. He got an instant reply that he was hurrying, he'd be there in just a few minutes.

“He's on his way.”

“I want Katsudon,” Yuuri mumbled again, closing his eyes. Before Victor could respond, the doctor came in. 

Yuri was sat on the exam table, the gauze peeled from his hand. The doctor clicked his tongue at the wound, and began gathering supplies. Some antiseptic and more gauze. Sutures and a needle. A roll of bandage. Victor meant to begin talking to his ward, but sure enough, those green eyes landed on the sutures.

“I don't want to.”

“I know,” Victor sighed, pushed his hair back with his clean hand. “But it's the best way.”

The doctor ignored this exchange. He just took Yuri's wrist with. He wasn't harsh, but he was clinical. Another whimper escaped Yuri's mouth. His eyes were glued to the doctor as he began to cleanse the cut.

“Don't look!” Victor gripped Yuri's chin, forced his face to his. He tried, desperately, to remember how Yuuri dealt with it. How Yuuri could pitch his voice lower, calmer, sweeter. How did Yuuri do this when he was panicking inside, too? How did his husband manage when he wanted to wince, too?

Once the cleaning was done, there was knock on the door. Yuuri poked his head in, and Victor felt himself visibly relax. He was there in an instant, moving Victor out of the way.

“Oh, Yuri, that had to hurt.” there was that voice, that voice that could make both of them feel at ease. His hands were on Yuri's cheeks. The blond just used his free hand to grasp onto Yuuri's, twining their fingers together with a squeeze.  
“It's okay, it's all right.” he let Yuri bury his face in his shoulder, his hands carding through his hair. He didn't look like he was going to pass out or puke, though, so Victor was willing to count that as a win. The doctor seemed to appreciate how still the boy was being, and got the sutures in quickly. 

“It hurts,” Yuri whined into Yuuri. The older man just hummed softly to him, nuzzling against his head. If he was shocked at how much affection the blond seemed to need, the clinginess he was expressing, he didn't say anything. Victor loved that about Yuuri, he never stumbled when it mattered. He could take it all in stride. 

Meanwhile, Victor was convincing himself the boy wouldn't need a blood transfusion. He was trying to decide whether or not they should call Nikolai. He had been worried Yuri would pass out, or puke, or both, and he wouldn't have known what to do with that. But now it could be in Yuuri's capable hands.

“See, not so bad sweetheart.” the doctor wound the bandage around it and turned to Victor to give aftercare instructions. Yuuri was involved in settling the boy down, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and even taking a tissue to brush his cheeks dry.

He nearly carried the boy to the car, and even sat in the backseat with him when he didn't seem to want to let go. He even spent the evening on the couch with Yuri, letting him burrow into his side, not really watching a movie. They ate pizza, quietly in the living room, using paper plates for once, even though Yuuri thought they were a waste.

Victor wasn't sure how he managed to coax Yuri to bed, but the kid was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. Not in his usual sprawl, either, curled into a small ball, Potya in a cat loaf at his side. He headed for his own room, Yuuri already in bed with a book.

“He asked for you.”

“He did?” Yuuri looked up over his glasses. 

“Twice. Said he wanted to call you on the way to the hospital, said specifically he wanted Katsudon while we were waiting.”

“Weird. Did he ask about Grandpa?”

“Not a word.” Victor shrugged. Yuuri looked thoughtful, putting the marker in his book and setting it on the nightstand. He laid out on his side, head propped up in his hand. “I think he likes you more than me.”

“That's not true at all.” Yuuri snorted. “He only wants me when he's hurt or tired. He wants neither of us most of the time. He wants you to coach him in skating, and I think that's more important.” Victor just flopped on his back, considering. Yuuri did have a point.

“I do think he wants us.” he said slowly. “I just think he doesn't know what to do with that feeling yet.”

“You could be right.” his husband switched off the light and squirmed down in bed, like he did every night. Victor loved watching him get comfortable, like a bird fluffing their feathers in their nest. 

“Do you think we're doing a good job?”

“I think we're doing the best we know how to do, and I think Yuri appreciates it. Even when we think he doesn't.” he patted Victor's cheek. “Stop thinking so loud and go to sleep.”  
Suddenly, Victor realized how he got Yurio to listen so easily.


End file.
